Firefly Starlight
by Satsumaimo
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped by the notorious Western Lord, the Taiyoukai Sessoumaru, and a forbidden love will arise. What secrets shall be shared within the walls of Sessoumaru's castle...and his bedchamber?
1. Kidnapped?

_Chapter One_

It was dark and gloomy, the rain coming down in sheets. A small fire was ablaze in the cave they had taken cover in. Kagome set out her sleeping bag, ignoring Inuyasha's pestering for noodles. Sango, dressed in a simple kimono, was hanging her wet clothes on a vine they had hung. She looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, you should get out of those clothes. You'll catch cold."

Kagome looked at her clothing, dripping water on the ground, and sighed. "I'll just sit by the fire until they dry, Sango," she said with a smile. No way was she getting undressed in front of Inuyasha. She heard a sigh of diappointment come from the other side of the fire, where the monk Miroku sat.

"And I was so looking foward to seeing the beautiful Kagome disrobe-" A loud thud resounded. Miroku had gained quite an impressive lump on his head. A furious-faced Sango stood behind him, Hiraiktso held high about her head. Kagome let out a small laugh.

She walked over in Inuyasha's direction. He looked at her, a question on his face. She walked past him and sat down next to two sleeping demons. Kirara and Shippo had curled up together. A soft smile played on her face as she pet the sleeping cat demon and played with Shippo's tail.

"How long do you think this rain will continue?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sango was looking outside. "We'll just have to wait it out, I suppose."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. Sunlight spilled into the cave and the welcome sound of a bird's morning song greeted her ears. She sat up, stretching her arms out and yawning. 

"Good morning, Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully. She stood in the entrance of the cave, having just returned form a morning stretch. Kirara gave a mew and sat next to Sango, a happy expression on its face.

"Hello, Sango," Kagome said while yawing again. Shippo was sleeping on her pillow so she was careful not to wake him. She looked around the cave and realized something was missing. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Searching for Naraku's scent."

"You'd think I'd know that by now." She pulled on her socks and shoes and walked outside. Everything was wet from the night's rain. The crisp morning air was refreshing. She spread out her arms and breathed in. "Inuyasha!" she called out. A blur of red leapt from the trees and landed in front of her. The hanyou stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"What is it?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I was just checking on you."

"Feh." He looked away. "I don't need no babysitter," he said gruffly.

"That's what you think," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha's ear twitched. A sudden urge took her over and she found herself reaching for those ears. Inuyasha put a hand out to stop her. He was sniffing the air.

"What is it?" she asked him. "Naraku?"

"No, something else."

A pulse was sent through the air, a massive aura washing over them. Miroku and Sango rushed out of the cave, their weapons ready. Shippo jumped onto Kagome, shaking with fear. The cat demon Kirara was surrounded in fire and became the threatening demon that was concealed by her cute kitty facade. The aura was so intense all the hairs on Kagome's body pricked. She started to shiver. "Inuyasha, we need to get out of here. I don't like this." She looked at Inuyasha and gulped in more fear.

Inuyasha had transformed. Whatever the owner of that aura was, it had made Inuyasha fear his life before he even lost the Tetsusaiga. A malicious grin spread on his face, his blood-red eyes narrowing. He flexed his hands, which had grown extra long, extra sharp nails. In a heartbeat Inuyasha was gone, heading for the aura.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed and ran after him.

"Lady Kagome," Sango and Miroku yelled in unison. The two jumped onto Kirara's back and gave chase. They picked Kagome up and continued on their way to find Inuyasha. Shippo clung for dear life to Kagome.

* * *

"Sessoumaru-sama, what's wrong?" Rin had bumped into the demon lord's leg as he had suddenly stopped. She rubbed her nose and looked up at him. He was looking in the direction of a dense wood. 

"Jaken," he commanded.

"Eh, yes, m'lord?" Jaken, a toad-like demon, scurried over to his master.

"Watch Rin." With that the great demon swept off into the wood.

* * *

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome screeched once she caught sight of the fleeing hanyou. He was slammed into the ground by the force of the necklace he wore. Despite the command, he jumped right back up and flew towards her, his nails ready to tear her apart. His demon blood still had control of him. At the sight of his red devil's eyes drawing closer, she froze up in fear. 

Sango jumped into action, throwing Hiraiktso at Inuyasha who was slammed back to the ground. Out of shock Kagome had lost her balance on Kirara and fell off, Shippo still clinging to her. Her scream of terror filled the air and before Kirara could catch her, she and Shippo had disappeared in the thick forest.

"Kagome!" Sango called out. She fervently searched, trying to see below the trees and look for her friend. "Kirara, go down there!"

* * *

"Oww." Kagome rubbed her sore bottom. Shippo was perched on her head, looking up. 

"I can't see anything, Kagome."

Kagome looked up. The forest was so thick she couldn't see through the branches and leafage. Groaning, she stood and looked around. There wasn't much room to get through the trees, they grew so close together.

"We're in a really dense spot, Shippo," she said while climbing between the trees, searching for a less crowded area. "I don't think the others will be able to come down here. We need to find Inuyasha." She tripped on an upgrown root and fell to the ground. A cuss word ran through her thoughts as she picked herself up. Brushing off the dirt, she continued through the maze of trees. It was getting a bit more clear, there was now room for a person to sit down. Kagome did this, a bit tired after the fall she had taken. Shippo bounced around the area they were in, trying to catch the scent of their comrades.

"I can't smell anything, Kagome. Even that terrible aura isn't around here."

Kagome sighed and looked down at her feet. She had her knees wrapped close to her and buried her face, her arms wrapping around. She felt so tired. Shippo came back over to her, yawning. He curled up next to her and was soon snoring. Kagome peeked out to look at him.

"This...strange.." she mumbled. And then she was asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was in a daze. He sat on the ground of the forest looking at the angry faces that hovered over him. 

"Back to normal, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, a bit angry.

"Er, yeah." He looked around and got haughty. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango's glare got worse. "Because of you she's lost somewhere in the forest."

Inuyasha stood up and sniffed the air. His brow furrowed. He couldn't smell her...

* * *

Sessoumaru peered from between two trees at the sleeping girl and demon. The air was filled with Sleeping Flower pollen. Covering his mouth and nose with his arm, he swiftly ran to the girl, picked her and the kitsune up, and left the area. Once they were out of range of the pollen he slowed his pace to a walk. He resituated the two sleeping bodies so that he carried the girl with his arms under her knees and her upper back, with the kitsune resting on her stomach. 

He exited the wood and walked into the clearing where Rin, Jaken and his dragon Ah-un waited. Rin was sound asleep, laying against Ah-un. Jaken sat on top of the dragon, his arms folded, peering out into the distance searching for danger, his staff at the ready.

"Jaken. Create a fire," Sessoumaru commanded. The toad demon jumped in surprise, then scurried around gathering branches and set them ablaze with his staff of heads. Sessoumaru set the still sleeping girl down next to Rin. The young kitsune was still resting on top of her. He got into Ah-un's saddle bags and pulled out a fur blanket, covering the sleeping human girls and the young demon. The glow of the firelight washed over them.

"Ah, Lord Sessoumaru! Where did this girl come from, M'lord?" the toad exclaimed.

"She and the fox were under the influence of the Sleeping Flower pollen."

"AH!" Jaken knew well of this flower. "But, m'lord, isn't breathing in that pollen deadly?!" He looked frantically from the Sessoumaru to the girl, then back to Sessoumaru. "You saved a human?"

Sessoumaru glared at the little demon who gulped in fear and dropped to his knees apologizing. Without uttering a word, the Taiyoukai walked over to Rin. He crouched by her side and watched over her. He looked from Rin to the girl. "Why weren't you with my brother, miko?" he muttered.

* * *

Pale sunlight pressed against her closed eyes. She breathed in the fresh air. It was still a bit chilly so she curled up under the fur blanket that covered her. Her eyes snapped open. "Fur blanket?" she asked herself while looking at what covered her. "What the?" She looked around. On her left was a sleeping Kitsune. On her right a small human girl that she had seen before. It was the young girl that Sessoumaru cared for. There was movement in the corner of her eyes, which she closed, pretending to still be asleep. She felt a presense hovering over her. 

"You're awake," said a cool voice. She opened her eyes, slowly, to look into large amber orbs. Sessoumaru. Her eyes widened in fear and she scurried backwards, slamming into a large object. Turning her head she saw the dragon. She let out a little scream and looked back at Sessoumaru. His expression hadn't changed. He took a step toward her causing more fear to shoot through her.

"Why am I here?" Kagome demanded, trying to sound to brave. The demon lord said nothing, a glint in his eye. Her attention was drawn from the overly calm Taiyoukai to the girl that slept next to her. She had sat up and was yawning. After blinking a few times she looked up at Sessoumaru, a large smile spread across her face.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sessoumaru-sama!"

Sessoumaru acknowledged the girl with the tiniest nod. Kagome blinked, missing the flash of the smile that flittered across his cool features.

Kagome's mind was reeling. _What on earth am I doing here? Why was I sleeping under a fur blanket with Sessoumaru's human girl and his_ _pet dragon? AND WHY THE HELL DID **SESSOUMARU, THE GREAT WESTERN LORD, **KIDNAP ME?!?_

* * *

Chapter One End

* * *

okaaay...hmm...well, I've always been a fan of Sess/Kag fan fics... so I've always wanted to write one. So here it is! Hope you liked the first chapter!

Satsu-chan


	2. The Lonely Lord

Anonymous Reviewer _Poet: _Thankyou for your correction, but I prefer to spell his name as Sessoumaru, not Seshomaru. Both are correct, really, so I hope you don't mind! Sessoumaru just looks prettier to me, lol.

Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I didn't expect them so soon, lol!

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

_It's an illusion, yeah, that's it.. just a figment of my wretched imagination! _She blinked again, expecting the scene before her to disappear. No such luck. Standing, or rather looming, in front of her was the same over-bearing Taiyoukai.

"Good morning, Rin," Sessoumaru answered the joyful girl. The girl, Rin, jumped up and ran over to him, clutching onto his pant leg and looking up at him with adoring eyes. Giving Kagome a sidelong glance, Sessoumaru knealt down and began to speak softly to the young girl so that Kagome could not hear him. Rin would giggle every few seconds and glance at Kagome, who sat there baffled. It was like she was seeing an entirely new Sessoumaru. She wasn't even sure if the demon before her _was_ Sessoumaru. He wasn't being curt with the girl, he was being quite gentle and . . . _loving??_ As though he actually enjoyed the human girl's companionship. . .

With a last few words, Rin gave Sessoumaru a big nod and scurried off into the nearby fields, dancing and jumping around. Kagome watched her, distracted by the girl's merriment. So of course she didn't notice when Sessoumaru walked over to her. He took hold of her wrist, pulling her up to her feet. Kagome's eyes widened, expecting to see the green acid poison leak from his claws. When he released her she was dazed. _How many times has he tried to kill me and here was the perfect oppurtunity and . . . oh, shit, he's playing with me. . ._

"Here," Sessoumaru handed her a flask. "Drink. You and Rin will eat before we leave for the Western Citadel."

"Eh?" Kagome squinted her eyes, trying once more to correct her vision. No, he was still there. _Okay, then . . . what about . . . _She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. _Hot? Nope._ No feever, no mirage . . . She shook the flask to the sounds of the liquid in it slushing around. _Poison?_ "Drink it," Sessoumaru growled to her, an angry glint in his eyes. "I assure you, it will not kill you. Unless you are allergic to water?" An eyebrow raised, she shook her head, and he went about his business, meticulously placing the neatly folded fur blanket into a saddle bag. Slowly she twisted off the top of the flask and took a small sip. As the small amount of water touched her lips, she realized how thirsty she was. Deciding that if he wanted to kill her with poison he would have used his claws, she threw caution to the wind and gulped down every drop of water she could squeeze from it.

"Uhm . . . Sessoumaru?"

"You will adress this one as Sessoumaru-_sama._" He didn't even look at her as he berated her.

"Are you sure it's not 'Your Royal Pain in the Ass?" she muttered. The only sign that he had heard was a short pause in his movements. He continued to pack. "Sessoumaru-sama?" Ignored. "Sessoumaru-sama?" she said a bit louder. The Taiyoukai looked up and over Ah-un, checking on Rin. Kagome's brow creased in frustration. "Oi! Sessoumaru!" The iris of his eyes slid to the side so that he was leering at her. Kagome gulped down her instant fear and straightened her back. "How am I to get back to my friends?" she demanded. Sessoumaru raised an eyebrow. She stared at it, noticing how elegantly curved and refined even that small feature on Sessoumaru was. He truly was magnificent . . . Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she gave him a steely gaze. It was like a showdown. Kagome saw a sparkle in his eye and, if she hadn't known better, would have sworn that the tiniest of smiles blessed his face. But that was surely impossible.

"Perhaps your _friends_ will think you come find you?" he said, his tone just as cold as ever.

"They wouldn't _have_ to come find me if a certain demon hadn't _kidnapped_ me!"

Sessoumaru issued a snort, perhaps the first expression she had seen come from him other than cold indifference. "I did not kidnap you, miko, for who would want to steal the wench of a mere hanyou?"

Her eyebrow quirked. _Wench? Let's see, what can I throw at him? Ah, a rock. That will do._ Seeing said rock, she bent down and grasped it in her hands. Turning back towards Sessoumaru she blinked. _Er . . . where'd he go?_ Quickly standing, she twirled around searching for him. She clenched the rock, prepared for the demon to come at her with homocide on his mind.

"Aieee!" Something had picked her up by the back neck of her shirt. She twisted and flailed her arms, trying to hit whatever had a hold on her.

"Be still!" he growled into her ear. She did as she was told, shivers of fear running down her spine. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die . . ._

"Now," he continued, "I did not kidnap you, I have shown you nothing but hospitality. So why, miko, do you hold a rock in your grasp? Do you really think such a pathetic thing as a rock could harm this Sessoumaru?"

_Ugh. What an ego!_ But she had to admit. Had she thrown the rock at him it would have done nothing.

"Please release me," she pleaded. "And Shippo as well," she indicated the sleeping kitsune with a nod of her head. "We would like to leave."

There was no reply for a few moments, then, "The fox may go, but you stay."

"_What?!_" He put her down and she immediately turned, glaring at him.

"Would you rather I fed him to Ah-un?" As if on cue the dragon licked his chops. Kagome blanched.

"Nono, that's okay. Let him go, I'll stay." She nodded enthusiastically to prove her point. Sessoumaru walked over to the kitsune, picked him up and walked off. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

He didn't answer, just walked into the wood. Kagome ran after him, following him into the trees. "Sessoumaru!" she called out. Then she stopped. He was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in resignation and hoping to God he wasn't going to hurt Shippo, she returned to the dragon. Rin sat there now, holding a bouquet of flowers and grinning. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the child's innocence. _If a human girl follows him and he protects her, perhaps he isn't all bad._

"Kagome-sama!" Rin waved her over. "Kagome-sama, I picked these for you!" She got up and ran up to Kagome, handing her the bouquet of wild flowers. Kagome took them and grinned. Knealing down she thanked her.

"These are beautiful flowers, Rin!"

Rin blushed. "Sessoumaru-sama told me I should pick them for you."

A wave of shock shot through her. She fought the instinct to check the sky for flying pigs.

"Kagome-sama? Are you going to marry Sessoumaru-sama?"

Kagome's eyes grew big. "WHAT?! Oh, no! Nononononono NO!" She shook her head vigorously. _Marry that jerk? Where did she get that idea? Even IF Sessoumaru took his head out of his ass and put up with a human wife . . . just . . . NO!!_

Rin looked down. "Oh," she said in a sad voice. "That's too bad," she looked back up at Kagome with a watery grin. "I was kind of hoping for a new mommy."

Kagome's heart broke. She took Rin into her arms in a big hug. "Oh, Rin, that's sweet! But I don't love Sessoumaru. I'm in love with Inuyasha."

Rin clung to her. "koulph yoo fearnth teh luff feffomsaroo fampha," came her muffled response. Rin had buried her face against Kagome. Kagome pried Rin from her and backed her up a bit.

"Could you say that again?" she laughed.

Rin wiped her watery eyes. "Do you think you could learn to love Sessoumaru-sama? I think he's lonely."

Rin's words tugged at her heart. But her mind scoffed. _Oh yeah, a lonely demon lord looking for love. Get real. Especially with THIS demon lord. _"Well, Rin, that's why you're with him!" she said brightly. "You keep him company!"

Rin shook her head. "I may be a child, but I know that a man always wants a woman. I am but a child!"

_Oh, snap!_ "Uhm . . . Look, Rin, if you ever want a mother, I'll be here for you," she just couldn't say no to those adorable eyes! "But Sessoumaru isn't exactly the type to go yearning after a human, dontya think?"

Rin stared at her with confused eyes. "No. Sessoumaru-sama isn't a bad person, Kagome-sama, if that's what you think! I'm always with him and I know he's nice to people!"

_Pfft, he must be a good actor then . . . _"Oi . . . Rin," she said exhasperated. She sighed. Might as well give the girl what she wants. "We'll see, okay?"

Her face immediately brightened. "So you'll give him a chance?!"

_Kids. Didn't know they could meddle so much. And be oh so naive! _"Sure." Not really. Just to make the girl happy she would agree. But as her thoughts went to the Ice King she smirked. _Hah! Yeah right . . ._

* * *

Chapter Two End

* * *

Er, yeah, I know that was kinds short! Sorry. Just wanted to get the second chapter up before I go out tonight! Please review! And give me some tips or something! Anything to make it better! XD Now, I'm off to see SAW III!!! WHOO! XD

Satsu-chan


	3. Kikyo

You all have NO idea how proud I am of myself! I _actually _sat through ALL of Saw III!!!! I almost ran out and into the next door movie, Flicka (still trying to get my stupid friend Aaron to agree to see that rather than the stupid movie he wants to see), but I managed to stay put in my seat! XD

* * *

Ah, I am terribly sorry for the bit of OOC!! That annoys me when I read stories as well. I didn't mean for them to be ooc. But I shall fix that! (the reason it will take quite a bit for Sessoumaru to utter a kind word to Kagome is because it is almost against his nature, ne?) If you see any bits of ooc, tell me about it in the reviews and I shall try to fix it! Thank you all for letting me know!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

"OI! Sessoumaru!"

The demon turned his head to look, or rather glare, at the noisy human girl that sat upon Ah-un with Rin.

"How long are you planning on leading us around? Where the heck are we going?"

_Insolent miko_, he growled in his thoughts. Why he had brought the wench with him, he would never know. Something had told him that by taking her, she would be useful to achieve his goals. She was proving to be more of a nuisance than his goals were worth. Looking away from her and continuing on, he passed the time by contemplating which dungeon he could lock her up in to stop her incessant chattering. The miko and Rin were at it again, playing some human game. He could not comprehend what appeal this annoyance referred to as a game held for them. But to each his own. . .

"I spy, with my little eye _-giggle-_ something . . . GREEN!" Rin exclaimed when she found her target.

"Hmm, let's see . . . Is it . . the grass?"

He could practically hear Rin shaking her head vigorously, proud of tricking the other girl.

"No? Well, then . . . Ah-HA! It's Jaken! Right?"

"YEP!" The grin came. He wasn't watching but after being with the small human child for so long she became predictable. He had figured out the miko a long time ago. Insolent and loud wench. The only appeal she held was the fact that with one word uttered from her mouth, she could control his half-brother. Not that something such as controlling a hanyou was hard. But that a mere human could do so . . . His brother truly was weak.

A wave of cold air washed over them. Dark clouds were rolling across the sky, creating a black ceiling. A small droplet of water landed on his flawless cheek.

"Ah! It's starting to rain!" Kagome announced.

"M'lord, Sessoumaru-sama! It's a storm that's coming!" Jaken had stepped in front of Sessoumaru and gave a squack when the demon lord walked right over him. Rin slid off Ah-un and ran up to Sessoumaru, jumping onto Jaken with one foot and bouncing off as she continued to run to catch up with the him.

"Sessoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed. "Are we going to find cover this time?" Sessoumaru suddenly stopped and Rin ran right into him. "oomph."

He looked back at the miko. Her attentions were fixed on the sky, her brows creased. Rain drops were falling upon her face and sliding down her neck, over her collarbone . . . His eyes shot back to her face as he repremanded himself. The rain was becoming heavier. Soon enough her white uniform was clinging to her skin. Sessoumaru walked back to Ah-un, stopping the dragon.

"I would recommend you put something else on," he said harshly once he had her attention. She looked down and blushed bright red when she saw what he was referring to. She quickly crossed her arms to hide herself.

Now ignoring the miko, he swiftly lifted Rin onto Ah-un and took the dragon's reins. He changed their direction, turning to the north. This storm would indeed be a bad one. As the thought entered his head, the wind picked up. The females he was leading gave little shrieks and huddled closer to the body of the dragon.

* * *

Sango sat at the entrance of a new cave. They had been forced to take cover once again. Well, she and the monk had been forced to take cover. They simply could not keep up with Inuyasha in this weather. Now the hanyou was out there with Shippo. Both demons had been too worried about Kagome to stop. Sango sighed. 

"Yes, I know." Miroku attempted to comfort her. "I wish I were out there as well, helping to find Lady Kagome."

Sango looked back at the monk, who had leaned against the cave wall, staring into the fire. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That doesn't seem like you monk, wishing you were out in a storm rather than by a fire with a woman?"

Miroku flinched. _Ah-ha,_ thought Sango. _Caught him._ The monk's hand went behind his head as he gave her an exhasperated look.

"Now, Sango! I am hurt! Do you have no faith in me?!"

"I have as much faith in you as I do in a pig that says he can fly," she muttered.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing." She turned to look back outside. Torrents of rain came down and the wind was bending the trees over. The sight was depressing.

* * *

Shippo clung to Inuyasha's robe, the wind practically sweeping him away. There was so much rain pounding on him he couldn't open his eyes for fear of the stinging drops. Inuyasha was moving through the trees. Slowly, as the wind pushed him back. One particulary strong burst of wind loosened Shippo's grip and he went flying. Shippo wailed in the air, screeching, until he realized Inuyasha had grabbed onto his tail. The hanyou pulled the kitsune back to him and tucked him into the folds of his kimono. Shippo snuggled to the cloth and looked up at Inuyasha. 

"Don't say a thing!" Inuyasha growled. Shippo shrugged and turned to face forward as Inuyasha continued to push against the wind. _These damn storms. This is the second one this week! Something's wrong . . ._

A pulse sent through the air. Shippo gulped. The same aura from that day . . . So strong, so daunting. Shivering, the kitsune hid in Inuyasha's kimono.

"Inuyasha, we should go back to the cave! The last time this aura was here . . ." Too late. Inuyasha had once again transformed. Again, whatever was creating that aura was so terrible that it only took him moments to fear his life. _What is that aura coming from!?_

* * *

Kagome looked around the small room she and Rin had been unceremoniously tossed into. It was more like a hovel than anything else, really. Sessoumaru had led them for a bit through the storm until they had arrived at the base of a mountain. Sessoumaru had ripped away a large boulder and tossed the two girls into the hole it revealed, then had placed a protective barrier around the entrance to prevent the wind and rain from getting it. The barrier created an illusion on the outside. To the onlooker it would appear to be just another rocky surface. 

"Kagome?" Rin had already made herself comfortable, sitting on a pallet of dried leaves that had apparently been placed there a while ago.

"You're used to this, aren't you?" Kagome was surprised. Sessoumaru must have made this place for Rin to hide. _Maybe he does have a good side?_

"Jaken made this place for me!" Rin grinned. "He said I would be a nuisance for Sessoumaru-sama during battle, so Jaken used his staff to create lots of hiding places for me!"

_Ah, so apparently the toad cares more about her than the strong demon. Oi._ "So we are hiding because Sessoumaru is off to battle, ne?"

"Hai!" Rin said with a bright smile. "Sessoumaru-sama should return in a short time!"

_She has a lot of faith in him . . ._

* * *

Shippo, tucked into the folds of Inuyasha's kimono, shivered in fear as the mindless demon version of his companion raced towards the aura. There was something so wrong about it. So very wrong . . .

* * *

Sessoumaru spotted his half-brother racing towards him. Drawing Tokijin, he created a barrier that Inuyasha slammed into, landing on his arse on the ground. Dissolving the barrier, the taiyoukai walked up to the snarling beast. 

"Inuyasha," his eyes narrowed as he said the name he despised. A furry head popped out of the neck of the fire robe and looked at Sessoumaru.

"Ah! Sessoumaru, you have to stop him, his demon's blood has taken over him and he's gonna get me killed!" The kit bawled. Sessoumaru glared.

"And what makes you think that this Sessoumaru would help you?"

The kit twitched, realizing just exactly who he was asking for help. "Well, uh . . ." Shippo dived back down into the kimono. Inuyasha made a start to get up, only to be prevented by Sessoumaru's sword. He had pointed Tokijin at Inuyasha's throat. The witless hanyou looked up at him and growled. Sessoumaru's eyes narrowed and he took a step back, just barely escaping a priestess arrow. He turned to look at the woman who shot the arrow.

"The dead priestess, Kikyo," he aknowledged.

"Step away from him, Sessoumaru," Kikyo glared at the taiyoukai. The demon lord stood still for a minute, then turned and walked away.

"Eh! My Lord!" Jaken ran after Sessoumaru. As Sessoumaru walked away he looked back once to see the priestess suppressing Inuyasha's demon blood with her powers.

* * *

Kikyo watched Sessoumaru for a moment as he walked away from her. There wasn't even a hint of expression on his face. 

"Typical," she muttered. Turning her attentions to Inuyasha, who was snarling up at her now that the threat of Sessoumaru had passed, she muttered an incantation and observed the red filtering out of his eyes. His body returned to normal and the hanyou blinked up at the dead priestess.

"Kikyo," he said softly, standing. He could feel the aura that had so enticed him fading. It was moving away.

"Inuyasha, the aura of that demon is causing you to become a beast. You must be careful." The woman turned to walk away.

"Ah! Kikyo, wait!" Inuyasha took hold of her arm. She looked back at him, her eyes questioning. "Oh, uhm..." He let go of her, not sure what to say. Kikyo smiled and turned away. Inuyasha watched with regretful eyes as the priestess he had loved so much walked away from him.

* * *

Chapter Three End

* * *

I thought that was a fitting way to end the chapter?

Sorry it took so long for Chapter 3 to get up, my internet at home is no more for a few months so I only get to write while I'm at school. Which means no updates over Thanksgiving since I won't be in school. Sorry!!

Okay, how cool is this: I was at the dentist today and they took X-ray pics of my wisdom teeth and I have an extra one! So I have five wisdom teeth instead of the normal four. XD I get to keep the extra since its really small and off to the side and not going to try to pop up. So I'm gonna name it! (I'm weird like that). Anyone who wants to suggest a name for it, go ahead!

Anyways, please review! I'll update ASAP right after Thanksgiving break (7 days from now I come back to school)

Satsu-chan


	4. Sessoumaru's Castle

* * *

_Chapter Four_

He had returned for them shortly after the storm had abated. Which, somewhat strange, had been just after Kikyo had sent him away from Inuyasha. He did not fear the dead priestess, but did not look for battles, so when the woman had appeared, the storm's winds whipping her hair about her, he had retreated.

They had continued their trek and now his castle was within eyesight. The miko that sat upon Ah-un looked up at the stone structure built into the mountain in front of them. Her eyes were slightly wide with interest and wonderment.

"Kagome, we're home!" Rin said with a happy bounce. Kagome looked down at Rin.

"This is where Sessoumaru-sama lives?" She had become accustomed to saying -sama after the taiyoukai's name after hearing it spewed from Rin and Jaken's mouths time and again. Rin gave a big nod and looked up at the castle with happiness. "We're home, we're home!" she repeated. _Of course, _Kagome thought. _Rin lives here as well, _she mused. Idly she wondered if Sessoumaru gave her a room of her own or if the small girl shared one with someone. Perhaps she and Jaken slept together?

Gently, Ah-un lifted into the air as Sessoumaru rode a cloud and they flew to the top of the path that led to the doors of the castle. The great wooden doors brushed open and a small imp scurried out. "Welcome home, Sessoumaru-sama!" The imp's voice was melodious and made Kagome smiled. She liked her immediately.

"We have a new resident, Yun. Have the Near East Wing prepared for her," Sessoumaru ordered the imp in a not unkindly voice.

"EH?!" Kagome was surprised. "An entire wing?"

Sessoumaru said nothing, only pushed the doors open wider and gestured to them to get off Ah-un and enter. After Kagome and Rin slid off, the dragon flew away. "Ah!" Kagome made a step towards the dragon, although she couldn't catch him even if she tried.

"Do not worry about him. He knows where he is going." He made another, more urgent motion with his hand. Rin scurried in right after Jaken. Kagome hesitated. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sessoumaru took hold of her upper arm and half-dragged her into his abode. Yun closed the door behind them. The only light was from the sconces on the stone walls. The torch fires flickered and danced. They were in a hall that stretched out to the left and right. It was about 10 ft. wide. Immediately in front of them was a set of maghogany doors with an intricate design carved into them. As she looked closer at the doors, she realized that the carvings were like a beautifully played out story of an inuyoukai. The demon resembled Sessoumaru but Kagome had the distinct feeling that Sessoumaru and the demon on the doors were two different people.

"Come." Sessoumaru led her to the right, Rin bouncing along behind them. As they walked the hall underwent several changes. Instead of torches in sconces providing light, windows on the left wall began to appear. Glass was set into them, and the glass, very much like the doors, had different designs on them. They seemed to continue the story the doors had begun.

Soon enough, shortly after they passed the first window, Kagome's feet met not stone but a plush carpet rug that had been laid overtop the stones. It was a very pretty shade of soft midnight blue. Once the carpet began, it split into two directions, left and straight. Sessoumaru took her down the hall directly in front of them. Kagome looked to her left and noticed that further down the left hall, it turned right again.

The hall they had come to had doors lining it. About five of them on the left and two on the right. "The doors on the right lead to the same room, your sleeping chamber. The first two on the left lead to rooms that were originally designed for the maids and servants to sleep in, but none have been assigned yet. I do not remember what is held in the next three rooms, so you had best be careful when venturing into these," he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face as he noticed her somewhat frightened expression. "Yun will send you attendants and a cleaning crew. Your handmaids will assist you in most everything you do. Sort of like an extra appendage," he said off-handedly. "You may retire to your room for the remainder of the day, if that is your wish. But if you feel the need to explore, then you must wait for a guide to arrive. No doubt Yun will have taken care of that as well." Having said all he wished to, he turned, patting Rin on the head as he passed her, and was gone. Jaken had followed him.

"Isn't it great that your wing is right next to Rin's?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"Rin-sama resides in the Far East Wing."

Kagome turned to the owner of the familiar voice. Yun gazed at her with large, blue eyes. "There are two East wings, the Near East Wing and the Far East Wing. Sessoumaru-sama occupies the West wing. It is a house rule that you never enter this wing, or the other west wings which contain his private studies."

"Eh . . . okay." Kagome nodded to show her understanding. Yun continued.

"The North side of the castle is where you will find the baths and other such things for your pleasure. I am sure Rin-sama will take you there while the servants clean up your rooms." It was more like an order. Rin got the message.

"Ah, come on, Onee-chan!" Rin took Kagome's hand and led her back the way they had come. The last glimpse she had of Yun told Kagome that the imp was very fond of her young charge, as the imp smiled warmly at Rin's enthusiasm.

Rin skipped down the hall. They passed the entrance of the castle and the mysterious double doors. Five paces later they veered right into a hallway that had been hidden in the shadows. More sconces on the walls held torches that cast thier glow on the two maidens. There was something enticing about this hall. Kagome was filled with a sort of ecstasy. To her eyes the hall seemed welcoming and wrapped it's warmth and light around them as they made their way.

It was over far too soon. They arrived at a heavy oaken door. Rin knocked once, twice, then a quick repitition of three knocks, and the door swung open. Two female demons adorned in silk gowns bowed as the two entered.

"Yay! The Onsen!" Rin skipped happily forward and attempted to jump into the waters from which steam rose. She was caught in the arms of a male demon who wore naught but a loincloth. His muscles flexed as he carried the squirming, but giggling, girl back to Kagome.

"Welcome to the Lord Sessoumaru's castle, Kagome-sama," he said in a pleasant voice, smiling at her as he dipped into a low bow. Kagome felt heat rise up her neck and to her cheeks in a slight blush.

"Ah! Thankyou!" she said, bowing in return.

"Come on, Onee-chan!" The demon had released Rin who tugged on Kagome's hand. "We get ready over there," she pointed to a sauna-like area that had a large circular cushion for sitting. Heat rose up around it. They sat upon it and Kagome took off her shoes and socks. When she placed her feet on the smooth stone floor she realised with a pleasant delight that the stone was warm. She began to disrobe when she remembered that there was a male in the room. She looked over to him. He stood, almost royally, holding two towels.

"Erm," she made to ask him to leave.

"Kagome-sama, I and the women shall be attending Rin-sama and yourself as you bathe," he explained. Kagome blushed deeply.

"I hope you don't mind, but . . ." she looked at Rin who was already running into the onsen after having disrobed. "I don't believe we need attendants this time," she finished in an apologetic voice.

"Very well," he bowed, setting the towels on the cushion, and he and the women left the room. Kagome sighed in relief and finished disrobing. She turned to get a better look at the onsen. It was several different baths, seperated by natural stone walls. They surrounded a small area where potted plants had been placed. No doubt the waters of the onsen fed them.

Finally she realized that the light in the room was not coming from any torches on the walls. The light seemed to be emitted from the stone that made up the onsen. It glowed slightly and illuminated the room so well it was as though they were out at mid-day with the suns beams shining upon them.

Kagome followed Rin into the bath. The warm water felt very good and she sunk into, submerging. When she came up Rin was swimming around her in circles.

"Rin, this onsen, did Sessoumaru-sama build it?"

"No. This is a natural hot spring!" she exclaimed. "Sessoumaru-sama says that his ancestor discovered it and had his castle built around it."

"I see . . ."

* * *

Chapter Four End

* * *

yay!! Chapter four is up!! Whoo!!! Well, this chapty was the introduction to Sessoumaru's castle. Hope you liked it!!!

I'm sooo flippin excited! Tonight I get to hang out with my new boyfriend! And even better is on Friday my boyfriend, me and a bunch of my friends are going to AMC Theatres to see Eragon!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!

Satsu-chan


	5. Aya and Yue

This story is on the Favorites list of 14 members and the Alert list of 44 members, as of December 18, 2006. Chapter four alone has 466 hits! It's in 2 C2 groups, it has 5 chapters and only **_31 reviews_**. Either you people are really lazy or . . . you people are really lazy! lol. Please review!!

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Rin had gone to her wing for bed after Jaken came looking for her. Kagome entered her own wing . . . It was so strange to think of this place as hers. She was staying in the castle of a feared and powerful Taiyoukai. And yet she felt perfectly safe.

She entered her room for the first time. Her eyes widened, she was sure they were the size of saucer plates. THe room was extravagent and lavishly decorated. It was huge. Plush, intricately designed rugs adorned parts of the wooden floor. On the left side of the room, pressed against the far wall, was a four poster bed that ten grown men could have slept on comfortably. It was made of mahogany wood and had beautiful carvings on the posters. A silky curtain hung around the bed, parted so that she could get in. The curtain was of transparent enough fabric that anything it hid looked like a silhouette. The blankets on the bed were a soft shade of blue. The color had returned. There were many blue colored pillowes of many different hues from the lightest of soft blues to the nearly midnight black shade of blue. They were arranged in such a way as to be pleasing to behold.

She noticed next the fire tha blazed in the marble fireplace on the wall opposite the bed. The fire seemed cheerful amd filled the room with a soft warmth. Between the bed and the far left wall was maybe five paces. Pressed against the cream colored wall was a fairly large bookcase filled with old volumes that seemed to have been recently cleaned. Nect to the bookcase was a sette. THe baby blue color had returned, again, in this couch. Kagome was catching a theme here. . . She didn't mind. Blue was her favorite color.

The rest of the room was filled with womanly things. Against the wall on the right was a very large wooden closet. One of the many doors this closet had was slightly open and she caught sight of beautiful silk kimonos.

Close to the bed against the far wall was a large mahogany chest. Its carvings matched those from the bed. The was a lock on it, so she doubted she could get into it. Placed between the chest and the right wall, directly in front of a stain glass window, was a beautiful mahogany piano. Another theme, where the wood was concerned. She noticed that the piano had not been cleaned, had been left untouched. It seemed almost lonely . . . She was drawn to it, like the instrument was calling out, trying to be heard.

She walked to it and drew out tha mahogany bench, sitting gingerly upon it. She delicately placed her fingers upon the keys of the piano. The wooden cover was already propped up. She felt as though she were in the Victorian Era.

Closeing her eyes, she pushed on the keys. She had bever before played the piano, but a beautiful melody was emitted from the instrument. Her fingers moved on their own, finding the keys with ease. She did not think of what she was doing, just did it.

The dong was very sad, it seemed. As she played, a few words entered her head. She sang these words and they flowed with the music as though the two were dancing together.

_But for the Firefly Starlight  
All was dark and empty  
None had the will to fight  
Until he played his symphany_

_Dance to the tunes of a moon long gone  
Sing for the death of light  
Dancing in the Firefly Starlight_

The words died on her lips and her fingeres released the melody. Everything was still and silent. She opened her eyes and stood. The piano seemed happy now. The aura of lonliness and unuse that had surrounded it seemed to evaporate. But the words of the song . . . What did they mean? She knew there was more but she couldn't think of what it was.

She turned and gasped. The wall that the doors were set in had a large portrait filling the space between the two doors. In the portrait a beautiful young girl in a black kimono with a red dragon design played the mahogany piano that sat in her bedroom. The girl's eyes were filled with warmth. they were a jade green color. Silky golden strands tubled to the floor in a cascade of hair. She smiled gently as her fingers hovered over and pushed down keys as she played a melody. Everything about her spoke of loving beauty and gentleness. It was apparent that the girl was a youkai of high station.

"Aya." The name came without warning. Kagome did not know this girl but the name Aya held meaning. She knew that it was the name of this girl.

Her musings were interrupted as one of the doors to her room opened. Several imps walked in, dressed in silk white dresses. One held a cream silk nightgown in her arms.

"It is time to prepare for bed, Kagome-sama," she said.

"Eh? Uhm, I'm wearing that to bed??" she indicated the gown. The imps surrounded her. "I have a bad feeling," Kagome muttered. They descended upon her, stripping her of her shoes, socks, and school uniform. "Ah! Wait! I can dress myself!" Her plea was lost as the imps tugged the night gown onto her, and diretyed her a vanity nect tot he door on the right of the protrait. They sat her on the cushioned seat, facing her towards the mirror, and proceeded to brush her hair and braid it into many little braids. It should have taken hourse, but the imps finished in twenty minutes with nimble fingers. Kagome blinked and looked in the mirror at herself. She looked like she had walked right out of the American ghetto (A/N: No one take offense to that, it's not meant to be mean or anything. If you live in the ghetto, I'm not making fun of you! Besides, that's how my cousin wears her hair and she does live in the ghetto of Philadelphia, so yeah...kay?)

"Erm . . ."

"Goodnight, Lady," the bowed and exited the room, taking her school uniform with them.

"Ah!" They were gone. Sighing, she stood and padded across the wooden floor. It was very smooth and she had the urge to slide across it. But for fear of splinters as she had no socks on, she walked to her bed. Pulling the covers back she climbed in. The bed was very warm, and she nestled into the sheets, pillows and blankets. As if on cue the fire died down enought that it kept the room warm but the so that the room was dim enough for sleeping. As she lay awake, Kagome pondered how exactly she had come to be here, nestled into a soft and warm bed in a bedroom that was 'hers' in a wing that was 'hers' in a castle that was his . . .

* * *

Rays of sunlight filtered through the silken curtains to cast a warm glow upon the sleeping miko. On the verge of awakening, she stretched out and yawned, her eyes opening slightly. 

"Gahh!"

Two screams in unison. Kagome scurried backwards on the bed while the young girl scurried off and under the bed. Kagome was breathing heavily from the shock of waking up to a . . . what was she?

Calming down, Kagome slipped off the bed, got on her knees, and looked under it. The young . . . creature shook and stared at her with wide whiskey colored eyes. Her nose twitched.

"Come out here," Kagome said gently. "I won't harm you, I promise."

The quivering girl slowly came out from under the bed, her whiskey eyes never leaving Kagome, watching for any sudden movement. The light coming from the window at the head of her bed illuminated the strange creature. She had long white hair that fell like sheets of silk. Two floppy bunny ears fell to her shoulders and her nose twitched constantly on a bunny's face. She wore a very loose cotton gown that hung off her shoulders. She had a collar of fluffy white fur that overlapped her short and smooth white fur. Two white kitty feet and long white tail poked out of the bottom of the gown. Sher two hands were paws, and she walked on all fours.

"Uhm . . . what exactly _are_ you?" Kagome asked tentatively. She reached a hand out to her and touched her floppy ear, brushing her fingers over the smooth fur. The creature's shivering ceased and she slid forward to sniff and then nuzzle Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled and picked her up. "What's your name?" she inquired, coddling the girl in her arms.

"Yue," she said in a soft voice.

"Yue?"

Yue tugged on her gown with her paw, exposing black fur below the fluffy collar in the shape of a sickle moon.

"Yue is Chinese for moon," Kagome said, understanding now. "You're Chinese, then?"

Yue nodded. "And Japanese," she added. "Mama and Papa . . ." her words died. She started to quiver again as her whiskey eyes looked over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned to look and rose to her feet as Sessoumaru strode towards her.

"Who are you speaking to?" he demanded.

Kagome looked down at the girl. "Her name is Yue," she answered, looking back up at Sessoumaru. For a second she thought she saw his eyes widen. Now, however, they were narrow with anger.

"Who told you that name?" he growled

"She did," Kagome indicated Yue.

"Miko, do not test me," he snarled. "There is no one but you and I in this room."

"What are you talking about? She's right here," Kagome insisted.

Extreme anger flashed through Sessoumaru's eyes and he advanced, raiding his hand to strike. Kagome flinched and closed her eyes, awaiting the impending blow. It didn't come. She heard the click of the door closing and when she opened her eyes Sessoumaru was gone.

"Kagome . . ." Yue spoke. "He can't see me," she continued sadly. As Kagome watched Yue's form faded until she was no longer there.

"Ah!" Kagome moved her ams. There was nothing there. "Did I imagine her?" Kagome wondered.

An imp rushed in, looking a bit frantic. "What did you do to Sessoumaru-sama, child?!" The imp was an elderly female.

"What do you mean?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Sessoumaru-sama has decreed that you are not to leave the estate, and he and Rin have gone out on patrol," she said, exhasperated. "And he originally came in here to take you with them!"

"Ah," Kagome looked down. "I am sorry. I believe I made him angry." _Just a tad,_she thought sarcastically, remembering the taiyoukai's thunderous eyes.

The imp clucked her tongue. "Well, it can't be helped now. What's done is done. Come, come, we must prepare you for the day."

"Eh?"

The imp walked to the closet and opened wide a drawer on the right half. As she rummaged through the clothing she talked.

"Sessoumaru-sama had all thses fabulous clothes brought from the nearest village with a respectable seamstress. Beautiful clothing, really. But you must remember to never take anything from the left side."

"What? Why?"

The imp did not answer, only pulled out a kimono with a triumphant "huzzah!" and picked matching slippers. "Come here, girl, and put this on."

Kagome did as she was told and the imp made several adjustments. "Perfect. Now go sit, so that we may perfect your hair." the imp undid all the little braids with nimble fingers and gently brushed out her hair. Black curls cascaded to Kagome's shoulders, the curls making her hair appear a tad shorter. Pulling back some from both sides of her face, the imp clipped them together with a jeweled barrette. "They're diamonds, you know," she said proudly, as if she herself owned them. "They go splendidly with the kimono, do they not?"

It was true. The kimono itself was a white based color with golden designs of Snapdragons.

"It's a beautiful kimono," Kagome agreed.

"Ah, but the clothing only resembles the beauty of its wearer. For even the most beautiful gown will appear ugly on someone unfit to wear it."

Kagome blushed from the compliment. It was a long way of giving a compliment, but it was a compliment, none the less.

"Now you are ready," she said, satisfied with her work.

"What_ exactly_ am I ready for?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Ah, for your lessons!"

"My . . . lessons?"

"Of course! There's etiquette and reading and writing and proper speech and posture classes you will be taking while in residence here. Rin-sama takes them as well."

"Shouldn't have asked," Kagome muttered, crestfallen.

* * *

Chapter 5 End

* * *

Yay for Eragon! I ended up not going with my friends on Friday, but with my big brother on Sunday. My big brother is a jock and I, well, my clothing mostly comes from Hot Topic, so you can just imagine the looks we got going to the movies together and then going to the cafe Cocoa Perk together. lol. me and my brothers are really close (they raised me). 

Anyways, about Eragon. The movie was great from the perspective of someone who hasn't read the book (I can take perspectives like that, lol). But those of us who have read the book, the movie was lacking to say the least. Good graphics, loved the casting for Murtagh (zomg, I have found my new love!!!! Black hair and light eyes!! Pure love, man. That's all there is to it!!! lol), but they cut so much out of it that was in the book. Like Solembum!!! Poor, poor Solembum didn't get to be in the movie! We should have a moment of silence for him, now hush . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, silence is done.


End file.
